Sheer Idiocy
by purplefeather21
Summary: To a lot of people, Heather Shae was rude. If anything, she was shy and quiet. Or at least she was until she met him. An AJ Styles/OC story.


**A/N: Requested by ****xhailsabin88x****. Enjoy! I know this is a bit late, and I meant to post it earlier, but I'm sick, and haven't been on the computer as much. It's in the OC's point of view. Flashbacks are in italic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TNA wrestlers or the Knockouts.**

* * *

"**Sheer Idiocy"**

"Here is your winner and new Knockout's Champion, Heather Shae!"

That was the last thing I heard before heading up the backstage area and towards the arena for Genesis. Which had opened with my match.

I had finally done it. After years of hard work and dedication with this company. Ever since TNA started the Knockouts' Division, I had dreamed of becoming champion. Of course, that's not always been my dream.

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh, honey, that was a wonderful performance!" my mother, Julia Shae beamed._

"_Yes," my father, Bernard, agreed. "I'm sure you impressed all those Julliard scouts that came to see you." he added. "Of course, with a girl like you, who wouldn't be impressed?"_

"_Dad." I groaned, embarrassed._

"_It's the truth." my mother smiled at me._

_(End of flashback)_

The again, when I had **that** dream, everything was different. My aspirations were different. What I hope to achieve and become. My physical appearance was different. And most importantly, I was different.

"Hey! That was great, Heather. Congratulations! I'm so proud of you." my best friend, and also TNA Knockout, Taylor Wilde said ash she hugged me. I had grown up in Canada, and had known her for over 10 years.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Okay, so since it's only ODB with us in the Frontline locker room with the rest of the guys, what if we go and celebrate later?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Are you kidding? With how tired I an? I don't think so."

"Oh, come on! It's not everyday you get to win the title." she pouted.

"No." I said firmly/

Taylor sighed. "Well, it's okay if you don't want to go. I'll have to go tell AJ and the rest of our friends that you don't want to go."

"What?" my head snapped up.

"That's right." Taylor smirked. "Oops. I forgot you liked AJ. I guess I'll have to tell your boy to you said no."

"Shut up." I said embarrassed.

"Well, you know it's true that you like him. Anyway, meet me at the front of the arena when the show's over." she said, before walking away.

"Wait!" I called out.

"What?" she turned around.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." she replied evasively.

As I walked inside the Frontline's locker room, I was received with cheers from inside.

"Congratulations." Eric smiled.

"Yeah, you had a great match-" Alex started.

"--And we're glad you won." and Chris finished.

"I think that's the happiest I've seen the crowd in a long time." the very serious Rhino agreed.

And as the chatter in the room died down, I put the title on the bench next to me, and grabbed my duffel bag, and went out the room and inside the women's locker room to shower.

15 minutes later….

_(Flashback)_

"_You what?" my father boomed._

"_Well, I…" I started, but he started yelling again, like he had for the past 10 minutes._

"_How can you possibly want to be that? Be one of those women who parade themselves on the television, half-naked?" he screamed/_

"_Bernard, how dare you?" my mother screamed._

_I stood stunned. I expected him to be mad and maybe yell. But not go and insinuate I wanted to become what he called a "stripper". I could feel the tears welling down. Speechless, I ran out the door without a single glance back._

_(End of flashback)_

"Hey Heather! Where are you going?" AJ asked me, as he came up from behind me.

"I'm heading to my car."

"Hold up. I'll walk you to your car." he suggested.

"What do you think is going to happen from here to my car?" I asked jokingly.

"I don't know….maybe the Main Event Mafia?" he suggested quietly.

I snorted. "Like they're actually going to do something to me."

"They might." he answered, his voice still an inch from becoming a whisper.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" I challenged.

"Because you're in the Frontline." he said, and was about to say something else, but promptly closed his mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"What "what"? he asked.

"You were going to say something else before." I explained.

"What? When?" he feigned innocence.

"AJ," I groaned, "Tell me the truth."

"Seriously, just drop it. It's not important." he said, not looking me in the eye.

"AJ, I know--" I started, but he cut me off.

"I…uh, I'll see you at the restaurant. I have to do something." he said as he began racing away before I could even say a word.

_Today was would you would call my first day as a TNA Knockout. Although it wasn't my first day with the company. No, I had been with the company for three years now. Just not as a Knockout. It was an exciting thing to have the company open a division for it's women. It was the signified the start of a new beginning._

--15 minutes later--

"Hey guys, here she is!" Taylor announced as I walked into the Chili's.

I looked around as saw everyone from Rhino, AJ, Brothers Ray and Devon, ODB, Roxxi, the Motor City Machineguns, and Eric Young.

"Uh, hey guys." I waved at the people in front of me.

"Hey girl. Congratulations on your win." Roxxi said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

"Oh, come on. You can talk later. We have a cake to cut. And pretty fast before it melts." Taylor rushed.

"Cake? What cake?" I asked, confused.

Taylor rolled her eyes at me. "I bought you cake to celebrate."

"Thank you." I said. "Well, as long as it's not chocolate because you know I'll have a problem with it." I joked.

"Well, as a matter fact, it is chocolate cake. But if you don't like that, I'll just have to take it back." she joked, knowing my love for chocolate cake.

_(Flashback)_

"_What are you doing?" he asked me._

"_Reading, what else?" I snapped._

_He shrugged._

"_I'm holding a book. What else would I be doing with it? Eating or something?" I asked._

"_What's your problem?" he asked me, his face turning red._

"_My problem?" I repeated._

"_Yes, your problem" he sighed._

"_My problem," I started, "is you. You're my problem."_

"_Then maybe you should leave." he muttered angrily._

"_You know, that sounds like a great idea." I said, and began walking out the door._

"_You walk out that door, and we're over." he threatened._

_Without saying anything, I walked out._


End file.
